


Crossed Wires

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Swap, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, blatantly borrowing plot devices from Stargate SG-1, handjobs, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking down, it's all wrong. He wasn't wearing plaid five minutes earlier, and those are not his hands.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>Yeah, that's not his voice either. The Scottish brogue is really not what should be coming from his mouth. One glance across the room confirms all of his suspicions because he is staring at himself... or at least, he's looking at his body as it wrings its hands nervously while biting its lip. It's a familiar series of gestures, and suddenly it's pretty clear what happened.</p><p>"Fitz, did we just swap bodies?"</p><p>The guilty grimace that Fitz shoots him looks strange on his face, but it's not as weird as the uncharacteristic snort that May lets loose.</p><p>"Wow, mate. Way to figure out the obvious."</p><p>Across the room, Hunter has his face in his hands, and maybe the 0-8-4's effects went beyond the two of them because the faces that May is copping right now are expressive and downright terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geriatricsupersoldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geriatricsupersoldiers/gifts).



> This story deals with some dubious consent issues that are quickly swept under the rug, as Fitz and Mack take certain liberties with each other's bodies while they are swapped.  
> Let it be known that this story's plot device, the "Soul Switcher" as well as the briefly mentioned Ma'chello have been lovingly borrowed from Stargate SG-1.  
> 

Looking down, it's all wrong. He wasn't wearing plaid five minutes earlier, and those are not his hands.

"What the _hell_?"

Yeah, that's not his voice either. The Scottish brogue is _really_ not what should be coming from his mouth. One glance across the room confirms all of his suspicions because he is staring at himself... or at least, he's looking at his body as it wrings its hands nervously while biting its lip. It's a familiar series of gestures, and suddenly it's pretty clear what happened.

"Fitz, did we just swap bodies?"

The guilty grimace that Fitz shoots him looks strange on his face, but it's not as weird as the uncharacteristic snort that May lets loose.

"Wow, mate. Way to figure out the obvious."

Across the room, Hunter has his face in his hands, and maybe the 0-8-4's effects went beyond the two of them because the faces that May is copping right now are expressive and downright terrifying.

* * *

"It seems that the artifact has the ability to... erm, switch the consciousnesses of people between their bodies." Simmons takes a deep breath before returning to her notes, clearly struggling to avoid gaping at the terror that is Hunter emoting in May's body. "From my initial examinations, you are all perfectly healthy. The biggest problem that we are facing is that so far, no one has been able to figure out what the markings along the base of the artifact mean. It is my hope that if we can decipher them we will figure out how to reverse the effects."

Glancing across the table as Simmons keeps rambling on, he's once again taken aback by how unsettling it is to be looking at his body - _his body_ \- as something separate from himself. It would be like looking in a mirror if it weren't for the way that Fitz held himself. There's a slight forward slouch to his shoulders like he's trying to make himself smaller, and he keeps picking at his nails. It's bad enough that he's wearing his shirt buttoned up all the way to the collar, but Mack is not about to watch him mangle his cuticles - just because he's a mechanic doesn't mean that he doesn't take good care of his hands.

The longer that he stays in Fitz's body, the more he appreciates the extra height that he had taken for granted. It takes more effort than he had anticipated to extend a leg far enough under the table to kick at his - _Fitz's_ shin, but he manages it without drawing attention to himself, and it's a small victory. The small shake of the head that he throws at Fitz seems to have him confused until he pointedly looks down at his hands and shakes his head again. Immediately, Fitz sits on them and with a guilty look on his face focuses back on Simmons, where she's wrapping up her presentation.

"Now, do you all have any questions?"

"Uh, yeah." Simmons throws him a pinched look, which could be because he didn't bother with raising his hand, or because she's still thrown off by his words coming from Fitz's mouth. Either way, it's an expression that he's become used to seeing on her face. "Why don't we all just try recreating the moment where the artifact activated? At the very least, Fitz or myself would be the best candidates to figure the thing out - between the two of us, we know more about machinery than anyone else on base."

Hunter snorts from his left hand side, and it's still the weirdest thing to have May's body pulling his faces and reactions. There's a series of sighs from around the table and it's pretty clear that he missed something major from the ticked-off look that Simmons is throwing him.

"Had you been paying attention to anything that I _just_ said, Mack, you would know exactly why we are taking precautions. Now, I actually have work to do. Excuse me."

With that, she flounces out of the room, leaving everyone else just sitting there.

"She, ah - she might be taking this all a little to heart." It's still wrong to hear Fitz speaking with his voice, and it's clear from the way that Fitz winces slightly every time he speaks up that he feels the same. "Come on then, I believe that we were instructed to rest up for the time being. If you want, I can fill you in on everything that you tuned out?"

The thing of it is, Mack knows his face - he has spent years studying it in the mirror, so it's a little bit of a shock to see the look of blatant hope and fondness there as Fitz gazes down at him from where he's now standing.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Want to come back to my room so we can get you some more clothes that will actually fit? If we’re stuck like this you’re going to need them."

Fitz shoots him a small smile before nibbling at his lower lip, and Mack adds it to the list of things that he's going to have to tell Fitz to stop doing while he's in his body. Also on the list is picking at his cuticles, rolling his eyes, flexing his muscles, and rubbing his hands over his scalp in wonder.

It’s bizarre to see that wide-eyed look on his own face when it looks so much better on Fitz. Watching him learn how to best maneuver around in Mack’s body leaves Mack with an itch behind his eyes, and he can’t help but think how much better it would have been if Fitz had learned his body while Mack was still in it. In all of his fantasizing over Fitz becoming acquainted with his body, he didn’t expect that the first time that Fitz would see his dick would be while actively peeing with it.

Life as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent really fucking sucks sometimes.

“Alright, Turbo. Hit me with everything I missed.”

Walking side by side, he does his best to focuses on what Fitz is saying to him instead of getting hung up on the fact that Fitz is speaking to him in his own voice. The whole thing is only made weirder each time he turns to Fitz and has to look up. It’s disorientating to say the least.

“Well, Jemma and Coulson have agreed that since we don’t know what the long term effects of the artifact are, everyone that was altered has been ordered to stay away from it. So far, Jemma has used the D.W.A.R.F.s to document all of the markings on the artifact, and she’s already started running the symbols through our database. Hopefully we’ll find something similar that can help us figure this whole thing out.”

“I just don’t understand why they don’t want to at least try resetting the whole thing. If the machine switched us all, it should be able to switch us back, right?”

Fitz sighs heavily next to him.

“I wasn’t sure if you noticed, but for a split second after we switched I panicked and took my hands off the machine. I could tell that I was no longer in my body, and on instinct I put my hands back on the handles. _Nothing_ happened. If it was a simple matter of reversing the effect by duplicating the event, that would have done it for us... I have a feeling that it was a one-way switch.”

It’s not anything close to what Mack wanted to hear - it’s been less than a full 24-hours since he switched bodies with Fitz, and while he knows that it could be worse, the situation doesn’t come close to being okay. They spend the rest of the walk to his room in silence.

* * *

He had known, really, had understood what it meant to be swapped into Fitz’s body. He had anticipated the need to go about life as usual, had taken for granted how easy it would be to get dressed every morning, how simple it would be to shower each day. He had been a damn fool, because somehow he never accounted for how distracting Fitz’s body would be.

He should have known better than to look down in the shower, but now that he’s looking down he can’t stop himself from staring down, because all of a sudden it’s pale skin as far as his eyes can see stretched over smooth, slightly toned muscles. There are freckles that he’s never seen before… that few people have seen, and he can’t help but trace a finger along a line of freckles just on the jut of his hip.

Between the steaming water pouring down on him and the feeling of him trailing his fingers over his skin, it’s almost overwhelming, and he’s a shivering mess against the tile. Mack brings his hands up higher, to explore the lithe muscles of Fitz’s chest, the sleek tautness of his arms. Slender fingers massage shampoo into his hair - _Fitz’s_ hair - and it’s surprisingly nice. He can’t recall the last time that he let his hair grow out, but it never felt anything like this - all soft, tight curls that feel like silk under his ministrations.

He doesn’t know if it’s just how Fitz is wired, but his body is incredibly responsive. Every touch has his skin flushed and hot. Just massaging the shampoo into his hair and against his scalp with nimble fingers has him wanting.

Rinsing the suds out, he thinks about how simple it would be to use those same fingers to reach down, to take himself in hand. After months of fantasizing he could see just what Fitz looks like when he’s being taken apart, see if his imagination is anything like reality.

It would be so easy.

* * *

_Simmons must have fixed it, because he’s back in his own body, pressed against Fitz in bed. They have been watching the same cartoon scene loop over, and over, and over again for what feels like an eternity. It would be a problem if it weren’t for the soft words that Fitz is whispering into his skin. None of the words make sense. They don’t sound like words, but the breathless way that Fitz is speaking says more than his words ever could._

_Hands are roaming against heated skin, and in the blink of an eye there’s so much more skin to touch. Naked and panting, he’s pushing into Fitz and it’s heaven until it’s better because Fitz has him flipped and he’s pressing in. He’s pressing in, and in, and Mack has never felt more full in his life._

_It’s frantic, and Fitz is speaking to him, rougher and more urgent than before. It doesn’t make sense. None of it makes sense, but then Fitz’s hips are stuttering against him and he’s reaching down and -_

and for the third night in a row, Mack wakes up panting, cock hard and leaking.

“Fuck.”

He wraps a hand around his cock - _Fitz’s cock_ \- and allows himself to enjoy the dry warm drag of his palm as he pumps himself to the same rhythm that Fitz’s hips had kept in the dream. It feels amazing - the friction of skin against skin has his entire body lighting up with pleasure.

Fitz’s body is responsive to each touch, shivering and flushing at the slightest touch, and it doesn’t take much to tip him over the edge until he’s spilling over his fist. He falls asleep again to the thought of being this intimate with Fitz once they are safely back in their bodies. He doesn’t dream again for the rest of the night.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mack is still wearing Fitz’s body, and he’s made the most of the situation. He knows now what Fitz’s body looks like naked, and he’s felt the heft of Fitz’s cock in his hands. He’s become familiar with how it curves ever so slightly to the right, and how easy it is to send shivers down his spine when he twists his wrist just so.

You would think that it would be perfect, but the whole thing feels off, because this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Mack had always hoped to learn the intricacies of Fitz’s body, but he hadn’t accounted for body-swapping being the reason behind it. It’s not how he wanted to learn about how flushed and pink Fitz’s chest is after he’s come, and of how small and pebbled his nipples get at the slightest of stimulation.

He wonders sometimes if he should feel guiltier about enjoying the intimacies of Fitz’s body like this because it’s not like Fitz gave him permission to get all up in his body, but it’s easy enough to get past that line of thought when you account for the unlikely circumstance that they are still in.

The four of them are still banned from doing actual work, but he’s not too worried about that. Eventually Coulson will either get them back into the right bodies or they will accept the situation for what it is - they will either be cleared for duty or forced into an early retirement. Obviously, the last two options aren’t acceptable in the slightest.

Hunter has been moping around in May’s body, spending time with Skye and Bobbi when they are off work and wearing oversized clothes to hide the curves of May’s body from everyone’s eyes. He hasn’t been taking it well at all. May, on the other hand, has been taking the opposite path entirely. She’s been spending her time exercising and sparing with anyone that will take her. When Mack asked her about it, she looked him dead in the eye before explaining that if she was going to be stuck in Hunter’s body she was damn well going to get it into fighting shape. The gleam in her eyes was unsettling, but the weirdest part of all was seeing that level of determination and ferocity on Hunter’s face.

Fitz has been spending all of his downtime with Mack, and it’s been pretty amazing. They have spent their time playing Super Smash Bros., eating, and actually getting to know each other outside of work. It’s been nice. He didn’t know, before, that Fitz was an only child. He didn’t know that Fitz grew up obsessed with space and almost went into the space program instead of S.H.I.E.L.D. It turns out that he didn’t know a whole lot about Fitz at all, but it doesn’t seem to matter much now that he’s had a crash course in everything Leo Fitz.

It’s been good. Getting to spend this time with Fitz has been better than good, but it’s also been confusing because with their growing relationship has come a new level of ease around each other. It’s all soft, lingering touches and small smiles that show mostly in the eyes. It’s movie nights pressed up against each other under blankets and small gifts that Fitz brings for him, like his favorite snacks or a book that looks interesting.

It kind of feels like Mack’s being courted, but it’s all wrong. He can’t decide if he’s turned on by the idea of Fitz wanting him despite the fact that he’s in the wrong body, or if the entire thing leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

Right now, spooned in front of Fitz, it feels natural. It feels safe, and warm, and for once he isn’t focusing on the fact that they are in the wrong bodies. Instead, he’s focused on the film playing in front of them and the warm, firm body behind him. Fitz has his arm wrapped around his belly, petting him softly, almost absentmindedly as he softly nuzzles Mack behind the ear, pressing his lips softly to the sensitive skin every now and then. Each breath that he releases feels electric against his skin.

About twenty minutes into the film he realizes that he has no idea what movie they are watching or what it’s about, because all that he’s been able to focus on is Fitz and how good it feels. It was so easy to get lost in the feeling that he forgot, for just a moment, how wrong it all is.

“Fitz, what are we doing?”

He sounds breathless even to his own ears, and Mack can feel the blush rise to his cheeks, hot like the embarrassment rushing through his veins. It’s mortifying to be reduced to this state, breathing heavily as his cock strains hard against the front of his pants - all because of Fitz in _his_ body. It would be so much better if things were _right_. He would feel so much less conflicted and wrong if the mouth that was pressing kisses to his neck wasn’t the one he had grown up staring at in the mirror.

“Fitz, stop. We need to talk about this.”

Turning around to face him, Mack can’t help but frown at the look on what should be his face - the blown pupils and kiss-plumped lips. Fitz frowns in response, and it all feels wrong.

Mack tries to explain. “I want to be with you... but I can’t do this. Not like this, not in your body.”

“But, it’s just a body. I... I care about you _deeply_ , and I don’t care about the body that you’re in… you’re so much more than your body, Mack.”

His eyes are wide, and determined, and searching, and Mack _knows_ that it’s Fitz in there, but the idea of kissing him in this body - of fucking him in this body… it’s a limit that he never realized he had, but now that he’s facing the possibility of being with Fitz like this, he feels lost.

“This isn’t how I want to be with you, Fitz. I still have faith that Simmons will find something, that we can fix this… as long as I have that hope, I don’t think I’ll be able to do this with you. Not like this.”

It’s not what Fitz wants to hear, that much is clear from the hurt that’s radiating off of him. His posture is off, and he’s shrinking again. Pushing up from the bed, he pulls on his shoes without sparing Mack a further glance, and then he’s out the door.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say, but the alternative would have ruined them. Collapsing back with a groan, Mack can’t help but wonder how he’s going to forgive himself for fucking this up.

It’s been a while since he last allowed himself to fall for someone, and Fitz had managed to dig right in under his skin… the problem is that it’s more literal than figurative at this point.

* * *

It’s different, at the gym. Fitz’s body just doesn’t have the same stamina that his does or the muscles to match, but he’s been slowly testing out the limits as he works to avoid second-guessing himself over the situation with Fitz.

There’s a lot more concentration involved these days as he struggles to make sure that he doesn’t strain anything, and that’s the excuse that he’s going with in order to explain how easily May was able to sneak up on him.

“You’re fighting with Fitz.”

The fight or flight reflexes in Fitz’s body must be deeply ingrained, because that’s the only way to reason away why Mack would drop the weight in shock after letting out a high pitched squeal.

The look that May levels at him is nothing short of intimidating, even if it is being shot at him from behind Hunter’s everything. The whole thing is still weird, how May has managed to master Hunter’s body - how she’s managed to exude her standard grace and subtle power regardless of the body that she inhabits.

When she had first showed up to spar after the swap, there had been a line out the door of volunteers because there was an unspoken assumption that the change would be a weakness. Even in a base filled with her peers, there’s no shortage of people looking to take May down a peg. Unfortunately for them, there’s a reason why May is ‘The Cavalry’.

There’s a fury there, deep down in her soul, and it swapped into Hunter’s body along with her consciousness. That same fury managed to take out every hotshot agent within sparring distance - it was a thing of beauty to watch, but that doesn’t mean that Mack isn’t a little intimidated… especially when that fury is directed at him and his relationship problems. Squaring his shoulders, he looks her straight in the eye before shrugging helplessly.

“I don’t want to be fighting with him.”

She rolls her eyes, and it’s such a Hunter thing to do that for the first time in weeks the world seems like it’s right side up.

“Then don’t fight with him, it’s that simple. I didn’t take you for a moron when you signed up, Mack. In fact, you’re one of the few people on base that I can stand for more than a few minutes at a time. Don’t make me change my mind.”

He can feel his jaw drop at the terse compliment, but there’s no time to revel in the moment because May’s throwing a towel around her neck and heading out the door.

“Fix it.”

And just like that, she’s gone.

It’s not that he hasn’t _intended_ to fix everything with Fitz, he just doesn’t know what to do. Dear Abby doesn’t exactly deal with body swap dating etiquette - he’s _really_ not prepared for this shit.

Reaching down, he picks up the weight that he had been working with before setting it back on the rack. Barely three reps into his routine and he’s had enough exercise for the day. If he was thinking straight he would probably be ashamed, but he's self-aware enough to admit that he hasn't been on his game since he swapped bodies with Fitz.

He could use a drink.

* * *

“I don’t know what to do, man. It’s been a week and he can’t even look me in the eyes anymore. Whenever we’re in a room together, he’s rushing out like he’s got somewhere more important to be with barely a nod in my direction.”

“Look, mate, you know that I’ve got your back… but, _really_? I’m still stuck on the fact that you’ve been wanking in his body. Isn’t that like, an invasion of privacy of the highest order? I mean, you’re too scared to be intimate with your own body while he’s in it, but you’re okay being with intimate with his while he’s not?”

It’s not exactly what he had expected from Hunter when he had started filling him in on the situation. It all makes sense, but the fact that it’s coming from Hunter makes the whole thing feel off center.

“You mean to tell me that you haven’t, uh, gotten to know _May’s_ body while you’ve been in there? It’s been over a month, and I have never known you to be one to practice restraint.”

For a moment, just a _single_ moment, the look that Hunter sends his way looks at home on May’s face. It’s a look of such patiently disgusted disbelief, and it’s uncanny. Of course, the second that he opens his mouth the illusion is ruined.

“Are you kidding me? Have you _met_ May? She would cut my pecker off without thinking twice if she thought I was treating her body with anything less than respect. I keep myself clean, and I respect the unwritten boundaries of body swapping. Don’t toy with the goodies, don’t do anything you wouldn’t want done to you, and don’t be a dick. I don’t know about you, but I plan on getting my body back at some point and I want it in one piece.”

“Well, shit. When you put it like that…”

The guilt that’s running over him is heavy and smothering, and paired up with Hunter’s judgment, it feels like a fine coating of grease. It feels grimy and horrible, and he’s reeling over just how much he’s screwed up everything. Not only did he reject Fitz, he took advantage of him as well.

Skye walks into the room, and it’s a welcome distraction from the weight of his guilt. She’s got a bounce to her step and a smirk on her face that splits out to a bright grin when she sees their eyes on her.

“So, I’m not _supposed_ to say anything, but Coulson wants you to report immediately to the Garage.”

“Skye… did Simmons figure it out?”

Her smile only gets wider at the wary tone to Mack’s question, and it strikes him just how glad he is that Skye is on their side in the war against Hydra, because sometimes she is downright frightening. The glint in her eyes is just slightly wild, and Mack’s pretty sure that the madness is reflected in the look he’s sending her way.

“Nope.” She draws the word out, fully aware that she has their full attention, reveling in the power that she holds as they hang on her every word. “That was all Fitz. Some bee must have gotten into his bonnet, because all of a sudden last week he was threatening Coulson with quitting if he wasn’t allowed to be involved in our research. He managed to get more done in a few days than the rest of us did in a month.”

"Oh, that's great."

From the look that Skye's throwing him, he knows that his tone is off. His tone is off, but he means it. _Really_. It's great that Fitz figured it all out. It's the best thing that he's heard all week, but Mack just can't help but wish that this had happened before he was put in a position to reject Fitz. Maybe he should have just toughed it out - he could have kept his hands to himself, could have _tried_ to be with Fitz while they were body-swapped... he could have done any of a million things, but it all feels a little too late now. As much as he couldn't be with Fitz while Fitz was in his body, he never accounted for the fact that he wouldn't have Fitz at all.

* * *

Apparently, in the week that he had been avoiding Mack, Fitz had tracked down a legend revolving around some ancient wizard named Ma'chello who lived hundreds of years ago. Literally. According to the legend, he extended his life thanks to the power of the "Soul Switcher" by recruiting young, healthy men to swap his time ravaged body with. Eventually, his greatest tool became his greatest downfall after he swapped bodies with the wrong young man - as the "Soul Switcher" was a one-way only device, Ma'chello was unable to return the young man to his body. In retribution, the villagers hid the "Soul Switcher" where no man would find it before condemning the wizard to death.

It turns out that switching back was only slightly more difficult than the original swap. Fitz worked around the one-way nature of the device by setting up a chain of body-swapping. It meant that Mack was swapped into Hunter's body briefly, which was bizarre for a lot of reasons, before he was swapped back into his own. It all seems so simple looking back on it, but it was all down to dumb luck with a side of brilliance that Fitz found that legend and put the pieces together.

Looking down at his hands, Mack can't help the small pang of longing for Fitz's smaller, softer, more nimble fingers. After almost an entire month spent in Fitz's body, it feels weird to be back in his own again. His hands feel too big, his cuticles have been picked ragged, he doesn’t have an accent anymore, and he can't suppress a shiver at the chill of the A.C. against his shaved head.

It's weird to have to duck to get through doorways again, and it's a lonely walk back to his room, but the whole thing has left him exhausted and needing to get away from the rest of the team.

He’s only just locked the door behind himself when he’s interrupted by an urgent knocking at the door. It takes nothing to slide the bolt back out before swinging the door open, but it feels like there should have been more weight to the gesture when he locks eyes with Fitz.

"Oh, hey Fitz."

It's awkward. It's awkward, and it all feels off, and it's all his fault. Fitz is looking at him like he's crazy, and maybe he is.

"I fixed it."

"Yeah. You did, you're amazing.”

Fitz is doing that thing again, pulling the face that he always makes when Mack doesn't quite catch on to what he's saying. His eyes go a little buggy, and his mouth slightly slack, and despite it all Mack still can't think of him as anything other than gorgeous.

"No, I _fixed_ it... How are you not getting this?"

Normally, seeing Fitz this frustrated would have Mack doing his best to calm him down... but this time it's Mack that's got him like this, and Mack's not sure if it's something that he can fix. Finger pointed aggressively at Mack's chest, Fitz pokes him twice before finding his words again.

"You couldn't be with me while we were swapped, so I fixed it." The understanding that dawns over Mack is palpable, and he can see the relief in Fitz's face when he realizes that he's finally made his point. "Can I kiss you _now_?"

It's too good to be true, the way that Fitz is looking at him like Mack hung the stars just for him. It would be so easy to give in to the moment, to allow himself everything that he's wanted - it would be so good to just allow himself everything that he thought he had lost... but it wouldn't be fair to Fitz.

"I can't, Turbo." The crestfallen look that Fitz is giving him has Mack's heart leaping into his throat because it's already going wrong. "No, it's not _you_. I _love_ you, but I... I’m pretty sure that I fucked up everything."

The finger is back, poking at his stomach, but this time Mack is taken aback from the way Fitz is glaring at him.

"Okay. First off, you love me? What the _hell_?! I love you too, and I want to be with you, but you don't see _me_ going around saying all that before dramatically declaring that we can't be together! Secondly, what do you think you've done that's so _horrible_?" Pulling his hand back, Fitz's eyes soften ever so slightly as he looks up at Mack. He feels laid bare under Fitz's gaze - raw, and ragged, and aching. "You're one of the best things to happen to me, and I don't think there's much that you can do to change that fact… unless you don’t feel the same way?"

Fitz's words were so sure, so certain, but he can feel the hurt radiating from Fitz at the thought that his feelings weren’t reciprocated. As guilty as he feels, he can’t allow Fitz to misunderstand.

"I care about you, Fitz. So deeply, but I took advantage... I jerked off in your body, and I know that it wasn't right. I shouldn't have violated your trust. There’s no excuse for it."

Mack was prepared for Fitz to be angry. He was prepared for him to scream, to lash out, to reject him immediately. Mack was _not_ prepared for Fitz to double over in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?! I just told you that I violated your trust and your body, and you're laughing? Hunter said-"

"Hunter? Why does Hunter have anything to- oh my God, why does Hunter know what you were doing with my dick?"

Under Fitz's hard stare, Mack can feel himself wilting... but this is what he had wanted. He had wanted Fitz to understand how wrong he had been, and it seems like it's finally gotten through to him.

"After I rejected you, you disappeared, and I _missed_ you. I kept thinking that I had made a mistake, that maybe I shouldn't have been so closed minded, and it kept building up in my head. I had to talk to someone, and it made sense at the time to talk with Hunter. Bobbi wouldn’t have understood, not really. So I told him about what I had done, and he made some really good points about trust, and violation, and... I mean, if Hunter thinks that it's fucked up, it's probably _really_ fucked up."

"It's easy to take the moral high ground when you're too terrified to do anything. He knew full well that May would castrate him if he set a toe out of line, that doesn't make him a better man than you."

It's a lot to take in, and while the part about Hunter does ring true, it doesn't settle all of Mack's concerns.

"So, you aren't upset with me?"

The snort that Fitz lets out as he throws his head back in laughter shouldn't be adorable, but Mack accepted a while back that he's completely gone on Fitz. Everything that he does is amazing, even if it's just him laughing at Mack's expense.

"Are you kidding me? I must have come at least twice a day, _every day_ , while we were swapped. You're just too gorgeous, all firm muscles and soft skin, and I am not ashamed to say that I gave into temptation regularly.

“It feels like you're determined for this thing between us to not work, but it honestly sounds like we're made for each other." Fitz grins crookedly at him, and Mack can't help but smile back as Fitz takes a step closer so that he's properly within his personal space. Gently, Fitz brings his arms up to wrap loosely around Mack's neck, pushing up onto his toes to get closer. "So, now that I've fixed the problem and we've hashed out your supposed wrongdoings, can I kiss you?"

He's beautiful like this, all confidence with a healthy side of mischief. The look that he's giving Mack now is one that Mack has fantasized vividly about kissing off his face. It looks so much better back on Fitz than it ever did while they were body swapped. Everything feels so much better now that he has to look down again to meet Fitz's gaze, and everything is perfect because Fitz wants this just as much as he does. Leaning down ever so slightly, he wraps his arms around Fitz's waist, pulling him in closer.

"Yeah, Turbo. You can kiss me."

His permission was all that Fitz needs, because he does, and it's perfect. It's a soft press of lips against his own. As chaste as it is, it’s everything that he’s wanted, and Mack is drunk with the power of it. It’s just a kiss, but it eclipses everything that he’s carried - all the want, and the guilt, and the fear - all of it just disappears because of this one perfect kiss, and all that’s left is Fitz.

Fitz pulls back, eyes closed and cheeks pink, and he’s beautiful. The moment stretches between them until Fitz opens his eyes, and it’s clear that he’s searching Mack's face like he's afraid he'll find a trace of regret, face pinched slightly as he braces himself for rejection.

"Hey, Fitz?" Rounded eyes look up at him, and Mack can't help but smile into this face that he knows so well after living in it for so long. "Do it again."

He does.

And he does.

And it's everything. It's more than that - so much more than even his most vivid fantasies because the Fitz that's pressed against him is real. He's soft lips, and warm breath that is heavy with the scent of coffee.

It's nothing for Mack to press him against the door, to box him in with his limbs and his chest and his lips.

Fitz's fingers brush under the hem of his shirt, and it's reflex at this point to follow his lead - it’s second nature as he pulls the shirt over his head, shivering at the feather light brush of Fitz's fingers as he maps the planes of Mack’s skin. He pulls back enough to take in everything about Fitz in this moment - his swollen lips, and his pink-flushed cheeks, and the way that he's looking at Mack like Christmas came early.

"I spent so long thinking about what it might be like to touch you like this, with you in your body and me in mine. It's so much better than I had hoped for."

Mack can't help the way that his heart skips a beat at Fitz’s bold words. He tries to distract himself by working at Fitz's button-down, reacquainting himself with each inch of pale skin as it spreads before him. It's strange, touching Fitz's skin again for the first time after touching it so often in the weeks before. The reactions are different - the way that Fitz hisses when Mack brushes lightly against a nipple isn't anything like the breathy moans that Mack had coaxed out of his body only weeks earlier. The slack-mouthed look on Fitz's face as Mack sinks to his knees is different, something that he's never seen on his face before.

It's a heady feeling that rushes through him as he catalogues every twitch, and groan, and shiver that Fitz lets out under Mack's attention. It's familiar and different all at the same time. The same soft skin that he had run calloused fingertips over looks different from this angle. On his knees he can appreciate the way that Fitz's soft belly dips and gives under his touch. The position has other advantages too. It allows him to get so close to the strained fabric of Fitz's pants, gives him the opportunity to brush his cheek softly against Fitz's hardness through the rough denim before nuzzling closer.

Fitz whimpers, and it's the best thing that Mack has ever heard in his life. He wants to pull that little whimper from his lips again and again.

So he does.

Pulling back just enough to look Fitz fully in the face, Mack takes in everything about Fitz as he undoes his pants. The way that Fitz sucks on his bottom lip as Mack works his pants down his narrow thighs, the tentative brush of Fitz's fingers against Mack's head as he takes his cock in hand and the way that those same fingers twitch and tremble when he runs his tongue along the length of it... he's going to memorize all of it until it's all he sees when he closes his eyes.

The weight of Fitz's cock is heavy on his tongue, and Mack can't help but revel in the salty-slick of it. Wrapping his lips around the tip, he uses his tongue to slowly take Fitz apart. Each swirl of his tongue has Fitz gasping for breath, and his fingers flex against Mack's scalp as he presses down, taking Fitz deeper and deeper until everything narrows down to the slow pace that he sets as his lips work up and down again and again.

He's lost to it, the pleasure that blooms low in his chest knowing that he's giving himself to Fitz. It's hot and building within him, and he would stay down here on his knees forever if he could. He would dedicate his life to pleasing Fitz if he just asked. He would do anything that Fitz asked, and the knowledge should be overwhelming - it shouldn't fill him with comfort, knowing that he would give all of himself to this man, but it does.

"Mack, stop. Stop, please, I need you to stop or I'm going to come."

Fitz's hands scramble for purchase against bare skin, but it's the desperation in his voice that has Mack pulling off of him immediately. His mouth feels used, and he can feel the twitch of his own cock when Fitz stares down at him with blown eyes, his thumb tracing Mack's lips delicately before pressing in.

It feels natural to suck Fitz's thumb into his mouth, to trace it with his tongue while maintaining eye contact the entire time until Fitz pulls it out of his mouth with a loud pop. For the life of him, Mack can't remember a time that he's _wanted_ another person so deeply.

"Come on, I need to touch you."

Pulling himself back up to his feet takes more time than it should, but Fitz doesn't seem to mind the wait. He's nothing but murmured encouragements and soft caresses, pulling Mack into his space so that he can pepper his chest with kisses as he works at the buckle of Mack's belt. He's trembling all over, but Mack doesn't comment on it, knows better than to point it out. Despite his quaking hands, Fitz has Mack stepping out of his pants and underwear all at once, has him crowded backwards until his knees hit the mattress, and suddenly they are on the bed.

They are on the bed, and it's skin against skin - warm, and soft, and firm all at once. Fitz is so much smaller than him, but the way that he looks at Mack has him feeling like prey under the wicked eyes of a predator.

It shouldn't be so hot to feel this vulnerable, but it has his skin feeling flushed and too tight for his body. He’s immobile under Fitz’s gaze, and there’s nowhere that he would rather be.

It's so beyond hot. Fitz on his own is everything that Mack has ever wanted, but the way that he's devouring Mack with his eyes right now, every muscle tense with confidence and desire... it's beyond anything Mack imagined.

" _Fuck_ , you're hot.” Fitz’s words are rushed, urgent and needy, and Mack _wants_. “I need to touch you, Mack, can I touch you?"

Mack nods. It’s all that he can manage - he can't bring himself to articulate just how much he wants, how much he needs, how much he _craves_ for Fitz to touch him. He can barely remember his own name, and even that much is thrown out the window at the first brush of Fitz's hand.

"This is all I've wanted. You, just spread out and hard for me. I thought about this, thought about you, for so long. But then we switched bodies, and suddenly I got to feel you in all the ways that I had dreamt of." Fitz's voice is rough with want, and it’s doing things to Mack. It leaves him panting, gasping for more, desperate for Fitz to use him. "I thought about you, all the time. I used your fingers to open you up, and I would imagine that it was me doing it to you. I would spend hours in my room learning your body, and now I get to show you what I learned."

It's hard to think, because every word out of Fitz’s mouth is driving him up the wall. He had never imagined Fitz talking dirty to him, had never allowed himself to think about the effect that it would have on him, but it’s got him feeling taught like a string about to snap.

His voice is one thing, but then there are his hands. Mack has never had a lover so well versed in the subject of his body, but Fitz is playing him better than he does himself. Every brush of Fitz's fingers has him panting. Fitz’s fingertips trace softly along each vein and ridge of his cock before switching to a firm grasp around the shaft, alternating between rough, demanding pulls and languid strokes.

It's overwhelming in the best of ways, but then Fitz brings his other hand down to tap a finger at his hole, and every sensation intensifies. It’s the barest of touches, but his body bucks against the sensation as he pushes for more. He wants more, he wants it all - wishes that Fitz would fuck into him, wants to feel him deep inside.

It's too much, the steady tempo of Fitz’s hands against him, the graze of Fitz’s lips against his ear as he whispers his intentions - how he's going to fuck into Mack until he's screaming, how he's going to ride Mack until he forgets his own name, how he loves Mack. It’s too much, this mix of filth interspersed with love confessions, and he gets lost again in the feeling, chasing each breath like it's been stolen from him, until he’s coming all over himself.

He feels like floating away, as though he’s already halfway there, and he almost misses Fitz rocking into his come-slicked hip. He’s barely able to comprehend the mess of curses and praise spilling from Fitz’s mouth, can only press a smile to Fitz's shoulder as he finally shudders against him, spilling against Mack, adding to the mess of it all. It feels like a brand. A mark. A promise.

He feels everything. He feels numb. It's perfect.

He’s fucked out. If he had his words, that's what he would tell Fitz - that he’s too fucked out to function. Instead, he lies on the bed and allows Fitz to clean him up. It's tender, the way that he wipes down his body with a damp washcloth, and Mack feels cared for in a way that he never has before. Fitz joins him back on the bed, pulling and adjusting until he's got them just how he wants them.

Just like before, Mack is the little spoon, and he can't help the small, tired smile that grows as he thinks back to where they were a week ago. He's never been one to follow 'societal norms' by the book, but Mack has _always_ been the big spoon in his relationships. He's a big guy, and it's always been taken for granted that he was supposed to fill that roll. When they had swapped bodies, it had been a nice change of pace to be the little to Fitz’s big. He had felt so safe, so cared for with Fitz curled around him, but he had assumed that when they switched he would take his rightful place.

"I love you." Yeah, he's fucked out. His voice sounds thready and rough, but he can't find it in himself to feel self-conscious about it. "I've always been the big spoon... and I didn't expect this. I didn't expect you. I love you, regardless of which spoon I am. Big or little. I love being your little spoon."

Fitz's breath is warm against his shoulder as he huffs a soft laugh, nuzzling into his neck before pressing a kiss to the tender skin behind his head.

"I'll be whatever spoon you want me to be, Mack. I intend to be spooning with you for as long as you'll let me. It's all part of my plan to woo you, you see."

Mack snorts at that, tilting his head back enough to take in the wide smile on Fitz's face. He looks so happy, and it leaves Mack feeling breathless. He's never seen Fitz smile like this before.

"There’s a plan?"

"Of course there’s a plan! I wooed you while we were body swapped, and I wooed you by fixing it, and I’m wooing you now. All part of the plan, and it's worked out very well so far, if I say so myself. I don’t woo unless I’m properly invested, so it's important that you know that I'm not going anywhere."

The smugness doesn't bother Mack so much as leave him feeling warm and loved, and the idea that Fitz had been aiming towards his affections the entire time was doing funny things to his heart.  Snuggling back against Fitz's chest, Mack revels in it all - in the love that he has for this man, and the way that it feels to have Fitz's arm wrapped so snuggly around him.

"Feel free to woo me any time, Turbo."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special thanks to the following lovely people:**  
> geriatricsupersoldiers, who submitted the actual prompt for a body swap fic. I immediately fell in love with the idea, and kind of got carried away in a big way.  
> respoftw, who was equally excited about SG-1 as I was, and who was incredibly supportive and helpful when this story was in it's first stages.  
> callay, who has read and edited so many different versions of this story within the past 24 hours that it's not even funny at this point. This wouldn't be half as good without her!


End file.
